Big Trouble, Little Ninjago
Big Trouble, Little Ninjago is the tenth and final episode of the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that was released on March 24th, 2018 in Australia and on May 25th in the United States. Synopsis The Ninja race to save Lloyd, as a more powerful-than-ever Lord Garmadon creates an enormous Colossi to help him rule Ninjago and defeat the ninja. Plot The news reports on the disappearance of Garmadon and the Green Ninja, which Misako watches in worry as Wu doodles several pictures with weird lines over a table. He tries to get Misako's attention and at first she waves him off. He calls out Lloyd's name, finally drawing Misako's attention. She questions what the circular drawing is, but is distracted by the phone ringing. Rushing over and answering, Misako discovers Nya is on the other end. Misako asks about Lloyd, to which Nya states that they have him, but that he was in "bad shape." She explains that it was almost as if Lloyd's life force was being drained away, and that the Ninja have no idea what to do. Misako glances down at Wu's drawing and realizes that the drawing is of a steaming tea cup; she then tells Nya that they should take Lloyd to Mistaké's tea shop. In a village, a man hugs his fearful family, takes his sword, and marches outside. There, he confronts Garmadon, Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon. Harumi tells him to kneel to his new emperor, to which he states that he will not, and that the entire village is ready to fight. Harumi tells him that he has not yet seen what Garmadon is capable of. Using his newfound power, Garmadon summons a massive Colossi, a large rock creature glowing with purple energy. Seeing it, the man mentions making a mistake, quickly dropping to his knees and submitting to Garmadon. The Ninja take Misako's advise, and once they arrive, Mistaké begins working on a tea to help Lloyd. Jay urges her to hurry, as Lloyd's temperature is too high, causing him to mumble in delirium. The green clad Ninja is laying on a table in the back room, being tended to by his friends. Mistaké walks in clutching the cup of tea, remarking that the tea making process cannot be rushed. Mistaké states the tea will heal Lloyd's injuries, but at a price. Zane announces that they'll pay whatever it takes to heal their friend, but Mistaké declines the money. In order for the tea to work, all the Ninja will have to lend him some of their elemental powers; however, it also runs the risk of draining them completely. Jay questions this, but is cut off by Lloyd groaning in pain. Nya says they'll do it, but Kai still worries about being drained of his elemental powers. Cole accuses him of only thinking about himself, to which Kai admits the Earth Ninja may be right, but also points out that without their powers, they hardly stand a chance against Gamadon. Zane says that the vote has to be unanimous, and that he'll use his powers to heal Lloyd. The other Ninja jump in; after a moment of thought, Kai joins them as well. They all put their hands on Lloyd, and Mistaké helps him drink the tea. Where their hands are touching, begins to glow, and Lloyd screams in agony as the tea begins to work. He briefly opens his eyes, which glow bright green, before returning to unconsciousness. Mistaké announces that now they have to wait. A while later, the Ninja discover that they still have their elemental powers; and Mistaké gives them tea to go In a bag. Shortly after, a large crash distracts them. They rush outside and begin watching as buildings start to fall. A man scurries by them, and Kai asks him what's going on. The man tells him that if they see it, they should run, and takes off once more, leaving the Ninja to decode his cryptic message. P.I.X.A.L. arrives and along with the Ninja decides to put a stop to whatever is tearing apart the city. Nya opts to stay behind with Lloyd. The Ninja quickly discover the Colossi, and engage it. At first, the Ninja are forced to dodge the massive limbs at it attacks them, and Jay nearly falls to his death, only to be saved by Zane. They quickly begin using their abilities, but to no avail. Cole causes the ground to collapse under it, and Jay uses a power line to zap it with a tremendous amount of energy. Because their attacks are useless, they decide to get the Bounty while P.I.X.A.L holds the creature off. At Mistaké's tea shop, Lloyd, now with just black eyes, jolts awake, shouting "father." Mistaké and Nya rush in, and Nya asks him what's wrong as she helps him sit up. He explains that he had a dream about his father and a large creature, to which Mistaké corrects him. She explains that it was no dream, and he was having a vision. Lloyd tells them that Garmadon is going after Wu. Nya asks him if he has any power, and after trying for a moment, he fails to summon anything. Greatly discouraged by this, Lloyd states that without his power, he's not the Green Ninja, and that his father's power is too strong. Nya points out that Ninja never quit, and asks him if he has any strength left. They exit the tea shop and Mistaké stops them, offering a few words of encouragement and a small bag before they leave. Misako and Wu stand at the window of Dareth's apartment, and Wu eerily states that Garmadon is coming. When asked how he knows, Wu simply states that he just knows. Misako grabs Wu, and they rush out into the hallway of the apartment building, however, Garmadon is there waiting. He attacks them with dark energy, but Wu and Misako are shoved out of the way by Nya. She hands Wu off to Lloyd while she and Misako engage Garmadon in combat. They hold their own for some time, but both eventually are forced to flee after Nya blasts Garmadon back with her Water powers. Lloyd and Wu run into Harumi on the roof, and Lloyd tries to talk her out of what she's doing. When it becomes obvious she isn't going to change sides, Lloyd runs. Harumi draws out the Oni Mask of Hatred and begins pursuing them while wearing it. The chase is long, but eventually Lloyd came at a dead end. Harumi soon offered the powerless Ninja a position in her gang, but Lloyd refuses her offer by jumping onto a tram. Lloyd is desperate for an escape, and the answer comes in the form of the Bounty. The Ninja onboard urge Lloyd to jump; however it's too far. Onboard, the Ninja tell Zane to get closer while also to watch out for buildings. Zane angrily points out that he is in fact a nindroid, and that they should stop doubting his abilities to fly the Bounty. Harumi catches up, and the situation becomes that much more desperate. Lloyd finally jumps, but Harumi grabs his foot, causing him to release Wu. The Ninja form a chain and catch Wu, but Lloyd is left to fight Harumi. Harumi quickly gains the upper hand, and forces Lloyd to watch as the Colossi grabs the Bounty and begins to crunch it into a ball. On board the Ninja panic, and Wu states it time to go. Cole tells him that they are trying, and Jay remembers the tea bag Mistaké gave them to go. Jay opens the bag and swirling lights surround them before they teleport away. Lloyd meanwhile, believes his friends are dead, mourning their loss. Lloyd then declares that he won't become like Harumi, and despite his lack of powers and the "death" of his friends, that he won't stop fighting. He points out that Harumi had told him that the most dangerous villain was the one that got away. He cockily asks her what that makes him, before jumping off the subway train. Using the bag Mistaké gave him, revealed to be a parachute, he lands on a boat piloted by his mother, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. in the same fashion Mr. E once did. As they flee, Garmadon declares that Ninjago is now his. The rest of the Ninja and Wu regain consciousness in a strange land, their uniforms war-torn. Zane quickly stated that the tea to go was Traveler's Tea before they wonder where they are. Upon seeing Dragons fly over them, they quickly identify it as the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the realm where it all started. Notes *This is the second episode in which Destiny's Bounty 2.0 is destroyed; it was presumably demolished in "The Way Back" during New Djinjago's collapse. *The name of the episode is a play on the 1986 movie title Big Trouble in Little China. *Garmadon takes Lloyd's place in reading the episode title as well as what happened previously in this episode. Interestingly, his voice sounds like that of Master Garmadon, and not his evil self. *The four original Ninja still retain their powers even though they rely on Lloyd's powers for them. They may no longer need to rely on him, or Lloyd may still have his powers, but is temporarily unable to summon them. *Toddler Wu can now speak in full sentences and has the ability to sense his brother's presence. *When the Ninja arrive at the Realm of Oni and Dragons, their uniforms have some similarities to their Season 9 uniforms, minus the armor. *The way Lloyd escapes from Harumi at the end of the episode is reminiscent of how Mr. E escaped from Lloyd during the season's first episode. Both characters lept from a great height, and used a parachute bearing a symbol of Garmadon or Wu. *This is the only season finale not to have the main antagonist be defeated. *This is the second season finale that Mistaké appeared in; the first is "Day of the Great Devourer." *The scene with the Colossi destroying the room with the man on the toilet is a reference to Jurassic Park. **This is the second reference to this movie, the first time is in Season 2, Day of the Great Devourer. *When Kai says "not so fast," Jay points out that he said the exact same thing in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." **Jay was not present at the moment Kai said it in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" as he was on a date with Nya, so that was most likely an error. *When the Ninja first face the Colossi, Jay exclaims "Sweet Garmageddon!" This is a play on the word "Armageddon," which Garmadon's name is an anagram of. *When Lloyd wakes up from his "dream," he says "Father," and was soon corrected that he had had a vision. This is a hint to Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, because in the aftermath of the battle between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, and soon discovering that Vader was his father, Luke is seen slipping in and out of consciousness, often waking up and saying "father" after visioning Vader time and time again. Errors *When Kai jumps in front of the man on the toilet, his Katana's are crossed on his back instead of diagonally parallel. This is the only time in the entire season that this happens. *When Harumi is chasing Lloyd while wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred, she can briefly be seen in her appearance when she wore the mask in "Game of Masks," having the same hairstyle and armor design. *When the Dragon flies over the Ninjas' heads and leaves the shot, both of Kai's sleeves on his suit are intact, despite having his left sleeve torn off in the previous shot. *Mistaké was credited as "Mystake." Gallery MoS84Carnage.png MoS84Colossi.png MoS84Comissioner.png MoS84Concentrate.png MoS84Confront.png MoS84Creation.png MoSEp84Destiny'sWing.png MoS84Destruction.png MoS84Dodge.png MoSEp84FirstRealmDragon.png MoS84Foot.png MoS84HandBall.png MoS84Harumi.png MoS84HarumiDagger.png MoS84HarumiError.png MoS84HarumiGarmadon.png MoSEp84HarumiVictory-0.png|Harumi forces Lloyd to watch Colossi "kill" his friends MoS84HatredMask.png MoS84MaskOn.png MoS84MaskPoint.png MoS84Mine.png MoSEp84NinjaInFirstRealm.png|Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole, wearing their ruined uniforms MoS84PhoneCall.png MoS84Pinned.png MoS84Power.png MoS84Struggle.png MoS84Teapot.png MoS84TeapotDrawing.png MoS84What.png MoS84WuDrawing.png MoS84WuSad.png MoSEp84Wu&FourNinja.png|Wu, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole seeing dragons in the sky. Note Kai's left arm is intact and not torn off MoS84Lloyd Eyes Glow.jpg de:Große Schwierigkeiten, kleines Ninjago Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:TV Show